devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil May Cry Wiki
devil may cry 5 hi, my feeling is i think new devil may cry 5 -soon-to-be-release, dante look like when he was young back then in the game? think so? *this isn't a devil may cry 5, but a reboot of the series *try to repost that in English *sign your posts please Elveonora 23:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links The German link on the main page doesn't work. This one, does, though. Although it's possible that there's multiple versions of same-language DMC wikis (as I found out a few days ago with another wiki). So you might want to search for other German ones to see if they exist, as the one I posted looks pretty small. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for that! I see what the issue is: The wiki code automatically links to "de.devilmaycry.wikia.com" rather than "de.dmc.wikia.com". At one time there was a Deutches Wiki with the longer name, but it must have been removed. I'll try to figure out how to change it to the one you've provided! --Anobi (talk) 05:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::This might help (look towards the bottom half of the page). You might try putting in de:dmc or de:dmc.wikia instead of the usual de:. Oh wait. You might need to request to be linked to the new one (see here). That might make de: work, even though your urls aren't the same (devilmaycry vs dmc). I think you should request to be linked first, it seems like that would solve your problem. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks; I already requested that our wikis be linked, see here, before you posted. :) I did try to mess around with it on my own, though! Too bad it wasn't that easy. --Anobi (talk) 08:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I've asked that Gallery be enabled as a namespace, since it's in a quasi-namespace state right now, but that's probably going to require that the current articles be moved to temporary titles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Let me know if I can help in any way. -- Anobi (talk) 04:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::We should just need to move all the Gallery:PAGENAME pages to PAGENAME/Gallery for now. That will clear the pseudo-namespace so that they can make it into a real one, then we just move them back (but not as reverts).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:47, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I got Agnus through Devil Bringer renamed. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, but I left redirects behind. -- Anobi (talk) 03:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::No, the original titles have to be completely wiped. Wikia told me this must be empty before they can proceed. :::Special note, when we get this done, we can code the infoboxes to automatically display a link to the gallery for a page if one exists, so we don't need those big maintenance messages.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I thought it was worthwhile to let the community know what we were up to. -- Anobi (talk) 02:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Rumor: DMC5 Just rumor at the moment but there is a picture of Reuben Langdon and Johnny Yong Bosch in motion capture gear (after it was taken down, when asked what it is related to, Johnny said "Can’t say."), leading to speculation that the fifth Devil May Cry game is possibly in development. This could also be related to Hideaki Itsuno's Twitter post back in January where he says that he is working on a new project which couldn't be announced just yet. What do you guys think?-- 11:03, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Status effects? Is this a thing? I mean freeze, burn (Agni & Rudra), being trapped in spider web (Arachne). Is this an information worth writing about? Status effects? Is this a thing? I mean freeze, burn (Agni & Rudra), being trapped in spider web (Arachne). Is this an information worth writing about? Landekar (talk) 17:57, July 13, 2017 (UTC) previs cutscenes and memorial photographs I strongly feel like we should have screenshots from the previs cutscenes for each depicted character, and somewhere to cover the memorial photographs and their quotes on each enemy/boss page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:34, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :Also, if we could somehow get gifs of all buster and cane kills in dmc4 and dmc5, that would be awesome. We might also look into trying to get gifs for individual moves, for the move tables.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:55, March 23, 2019 (UTC)